


My bestfriend-Eastenders

by wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc



Category: Bleu landau, Bobby beale - Fandom, Clay - Fandom, Claymilnerrussell, Dennisrickmanjr, East Enders, Milner - Fandom, Russell - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, bullying - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc/pseuds/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc
Summary: Dennis falls in love with Bobby the boy who bullies him.Bobby who was his best friend but then found out he was gay and that's the reason he bullies him and then he ends up pregnant. boyxboy mpreg





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis' p.o.v

i have a confession to make. I like my best friend...well he used to be my best friend until he found out I was gay now he just bullies me about it. His names Bobby. Bobby Beale and this is how he found out i was gay.

* A few months ago*

I had just gotten to school and was looking for Bobby but I couldn't find him so I went inside the school and went to the toilet quickly. I then headed to my form room where I find Bobby sat in the seat next to where I sit. I walked and sat down in my seat. I turned to him and started to talk to him. ''Hey, how are you'' ''im good cant wait to get out this hell hole though'' after he said that we had to leave to go to the first lesson. I had maths with Bobby. we sat next to each other. It was like that till break time. We walked to the hall and got food and then waited for the bell to go. when the bell went we walked to next lesson it was the same as the last. We where in English we had it before lunch and I decided that I was going to tell Bobby at lunch. I lent over to him and said '' I need to speak to you privately at lunch. Is that ok with you?'' ''Yeah, Dennis that's fine'' ''ok thanks''.After that, we got let out for lunch so I pulled Bobby by to a corner of the hall and that's when I told him the thing I had been wanting to tell him since I met him ''I wanted to talk to you privately as I don't want anyone else to know and I know as your my best friend I know you won't tell anyone.'' ''Hey its ok you can tell me I wont tell anyone I promise'' ''...Bobby...Im...gay'' he looks at me with discust and that was when I knew he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore''.

*After the flashback*

Thats the way he found out and now he isn't my friend anymore he's now a popular person while I'm alone.None out of my family know about me being bullied not even Ben or Phil.I want to tell someone but Bobby said he would tell everyone about me being gay and I don't want that to happen.


	2. The bullying gets worse

Dennis' p.o.v

I walk as quickly as I can to my locker to avoid Bobby and his friends but I wasn't quick enough. I knew I wasn't quick enough as I got pushed against the lockers and heard Bobby say ''you think you could get away that easy'' and then he started to punch me while his friends kicked me all over. By the time they had finished beating me up, it was the middle of first lesson so I slowly got up as I was dizzy because of how many times he had punched my head into the locker. renAfter I got up I then started walking very slowly to the nurse. When I got there the nurse looked at me and said ''what happened'' I quickly made an excuse ''I fell down the stairs'' ''oh ok do you want me to call someone'' ''yes please Ben. Ben Mitchell'' ''ok Ill come back after Ive called him.'' I nodded my head as she walked out. When she left I started to feel sick so I grabbed the bin and as she walked in I started to throw up ''Ben said- oh dear that's it Dennis just let it out'' after I finish I lean back on the bed that I somehow sat on.''As I was saying as I came in Ben said that he'll be here in an hour as he's still in work'' I nod my head and then turn over to my side and fall asleep.

*An hour later*

I woke up to someone saying ''hey buddy wake up'' I turned over and seen Ben.'' come on we're going home, buddy'' I just nodded and he helped me up and the nurse gave me a couple of plastic bags just in case I'm sick again as she told me I have a concussion. We walked out to the car and got in it I still walked slowly as the world was still spinning. Ben started the car and he drove us to Phil's house as he was driving I drifted off to sleep again. I woke up to someone carrying me I realised it was Callum he put me down on the sofa and Ben came in with a bucket and some first aid things to clean me up. He looked at me and said ''hey sleepy head this might hurt but its to make you better'' I just nodded my head but then gasped when it started to sting. When Callum saw how much pain I was in and grabbed my hand and he said ''hey calm down...remember its to make you better. So can you tell us how you ended up like this'' ''like I told the nurse I fell down the stairs'' ''Dennis I'm telling you now this isn't from falling down the stairs? So whats it from tell us...Did someone beat you up?'' When Ben said that I couldn't look at him I looked anywhere but him.''Dennis, did someone beat you up?'' when he said it the second time I burst into tears. Ben stopped what he was doing and hugged me and he looked at Callum and said ''calm him down I'll be back soon'' ''Ben..no don't please'' ''hey..hey calm down it'll be ok well sought this out'' ''no..callum he said if i told anyone he would tell everyone my secret'' ''what's your secret? I promise I won't tell anyone'' ''Callum I'm gay and I like Bobby'' ''hey that's ok if he does anything to you anymore tell me or Ben ok'' I nodded my head and laid my head on his lap while watching the tv and he started running his hand through my hair and I slowly fell asleep.

Ben's p.o.v

After what Dennis told me what Bobby I went straight to his house and knocked on the door. Kathy opened the door she looked very confused as to why I was there ''wheres Bobby? I need to speak to him'' ''He's upstairs.whats the matter?'' ''He beat up Dennis'' ''what? Bobby get down here now'' Bobby came running down the stairs when he saw that I was there he looked scared.'' you should be scared you beat my brother up'' ''what do you mean'' ''there's a reason I beat him up'' ''why?'' ''Because he's gay'' ''so what wrongs with that I'm gay too'' '' it's wrong because I like him too. ok, I'm sorry ill just ill stop bullying him ok'' ''yeah you better!''. After I said that I left the house and walked back to my house and walked in the living room to see both Callum and Dennis asleep I picked Dennis up and put him to bed and when I walked downstairs Callum was awake but still half-asleep ''let's go to bed babe Ill make sure he's ok soon''. We get up and soon fell asleep cuddled up together after making sure Dennis was ok again.


	3. He didn't listen/Dennis fights back

Dennis' p.o.v

I woke up to my head throbbing. So I go downstairs and grab some paracetamol. I look at the time and see that it's 5:30 I go back upstairs and try to go back to sleep but it just didn't happen so I decided to go in the shower and that's when the pain came back and I remember what happened yesterday. After I stay in there for another I get out and go downstairs but this time make myself some breakfast which is Nutella on toast. After that, I watch some tv and then go back upstairs and get changed into my uniform as I was doing up the buttons on my t-shirt there was a knock on my door it was Ben ''hey mate you ok.hows the bruises and your cuts'' ''i had a shower at like 5:40 and it stung and I remembered what happened to me'' ''ok do you want me to more cream on them or do you think you're going to be fine'' ''im going to be fine Ben but I gotta go ok'' ''before you go I talked to Bobby yesterday he said he wouldn't bully again ok'' ''thanks for doing that Ben I really appreciate it'' ''no problem mate quick go before your late for school'' then he kisses my head and I grab my bag and go downstairs say goodbye to Lola Lexi Jay and Callum and the head out the door and walk to school.

*halfway to school*

I was taking my time walking to school as I left a little earlier than normal. As I was walking I could hear people talking behind me there must have been 5 voices but the voice I could hear loud and clear was his...Bobby's.Before I could try and run away or walk faster one of his friends grabbed me and threw me to the floor. He slammed his fist into the side of my face. I started to tear up and another boy joined in. Then Bobby made them stop and came up to me and started shouting at me and it was when he whispered to me ''yes I did tell Ben that I would stop bullying you but I lied and all you are is a little lonely boy whos just a gay fag'' that I lost it and started hitting him and we started fighting but I wasn't strong enough and he hurt me even more. After Bobby saw that I wasn't able to get up him and his friends left and didn't turn back. After laying there for a few minutes I grabbed my phone and rang Ben after the second ring he answers ''Hey mate what did you want'' ''Dennis...'' ''B-ben he did it again'' once I said that I started balling ''where are you'' ''im halfway to school'' ''Ill come and get you and say your sick I would ask Callum but he's in work. Hang tight ok'' ''ok'' then he hangs up.

*When Ben arrives*

He parked his car beside me and got out ''can you get up'' I just shook my head he comes over and picks me and when he does I scream in pain ''what's the matter? what hurts?'' ''my back it's like shooting pains'' ''ok well go home and ice it and see how you are in the morning ok'' I just nod my head and he gently puts me in the back seat. He got into the driver's seat and buckled up then started driving. ''what happened?'' ''well, I was taking my time walking to school as I left a little earlier than normal. As I was walking I could hear people talking behind me there must have been 5 voices but the voice I could hear loud and clear was his...Bobby's.Before I could try and run away or walk faster one of his friends grabbed me and threw me to the floor. He slammed his fist into the side of my face. I started to tear up and another boy joined in. Then Bobby made them stop and came up to me and started shouting at me and it was when he whispered to me ''yes I did tell Ben that I would stop bullying you but I lied and all you are is a little lonely boy whos just a gay fag'' that I lost it and started hitting him and we started fighting but I wasn't strong enough and he hurt me even more. After Bobby saw that I wasn't able to get up him and his friends left and didn't turn back. After laying there for a few minutes I grabbed my phone and rang you'' he nodded his head and then I realised that we where home. He got the car and picked me up again and walked into the house and laid me down on the sofa on my stomach and the helped me take my t-shirt off and then placed me back on the sofa and then he went and got ice packs and put it on the bruises that were on my back and then put a blanket over me to keep me warm. He then slips underneath me so my head was in his lap and started running his hand through my hair and I fell asleep.


	4. Bobby tells everyone Dennis' secret/The kiss

Bobby's p.o.v

Todays the day that I tell everyone Dennis' little secret.Im not going to do anything to him today.

*After school*

my family and I walked into the Vic and it was karaoke night. After a couple of people singing very terribly, I grabbed the mic and made sure that Dennis and his family was there.''Hello everyone Im pretty sure you know me if you don't my name is Bobby Beale son of Ian Beale brother of Peter and Lucy Beale. I think its time I tell you all something but this something isn't about me its about Dennis Rickman Jr. You all may be asking what is this secret and how do I know. Well, a few months ago we used to be best friends. You guys must be wondering oh how come you guy aren't friends anymore well that's because a few months ago he told me he was gay and your probably also thinking why is that a problem Bobby because Ben and Callum are gay. Well, i don't really know what to say.'' then Ben stands up and walks over to me and grabs the mic'' why don't you start with what happened after you guys weren't friends no more. You guys must be thinking what happened Ben what did Bobby do? well, he beat him up and you must be thinking Ben no he didn't. Well yes, he did because he admitted to me and my mum and he also admitted something else to me Dennis he admitted that he was gay and that he likes Dennis just like Dennis likes you, Bobby.'' ''you're lying'' ''im not'' ''Bobby he isn't lying it's true I like you too''. After he said that I did something I never thought I would do I walked up to him and grabbed him by the waist and smashed my lips on his and he did something I never thought I would he kissed me back and everything around us faded the wolf whistles the shouting and the screaming. After a couple of minutes, we pulled away and I asked him ''will you go on a date with me'' ''yes..yes I will go on a date with you.


	5. The date

Dennis' p.o.v

Tonight's mine and Bobby's date. I don't know where we're going but I'm sure ill find out soon. my phone buzzes in my pocket.  
*Buzz*  
Bob❤️: dress comfy ill pick you up in an hour x  
Me: ok x  
I get up from my bed and get in the shower. After my shower I get changed into this:

After I get changed I go downstairs and watch tv while waiting for Bobby to show up. when the tv show that I'm watching ends there's a knock at the door. I opened it and it's Bobby dressed like this:

With these:

"aww you got me roses thank you" I lean over a kiss his cheek and then put the roses in a vase by the door. After I did that I made sure the door was locked and grabbed Bobby's hand and asked: "where are we going?" he looked at me and smiled you'll find out soon but you have to wear this. He pulled out a blindfold. I look at him with a raised brow and said: "really a blindfold" he looks at me and laughs "hey I'm not gonna do anything I promised Ben I wouldn't it's for the surprise" I could tell by his eyes he wasn't lying. I looked at him and nodded and he put the blindfold on me and then led me to what Im guessing is a car as I heard a door open and he made me sit down. "how long is this going to take Bobby" "not long love don't worry stay calm"   
*15 minutes later*  
The car stopped and he let me out and we walked for a couple of minutes and then he stopped leading me and went behind me and grabbed the not of the blindfold and counted down from 3 and when he took it off I saw this:

I looked at him shocked "Bobby this is amazing. I can't believe you done this"   
he just looks at me and giggles and we sit down and watch thousands of movies and eat a load of sweets.  
* 2 hours later*   
Bobby's p.o.v  
I looked over at Dennis to see him asleep on my shoulder "looks like it's time to go home" I clean up all of the mess we made and then picked Dennis up and walked back to the car and carefully put him in the passenger seat and buckled him in and then started driving him home while holding his hand when I could. When we got to his house I walked to his side unbuckled him and picked him up again. I walked up to the door and knocked Sharon opened the door. She looked at me and smiled and let me in and I walked up to Dennis' room and tucked him in and kissed his head after that I leaned over and whispered in his ear "I love you forever and always" I walked out his room not after hearing him whisper "I love you too" I walked downstairs and seen Sharon she looked me in the eyes and said "Im happy that you told him not the way that I thought was right but I'm happy that you make my boy happy" after she said that she hugged me and then I left and drove home. I let myself in and Peter was there he asked me what happened and then I went to bed.


	7. The boat crash

Bobby's p.o.v

Todays the boat party. I get up and get dressed as quick as I could and then message Dennis

Me: Are you coming to the boat party tonight baby x

Denny❤: yeah I am baby x

Me: ok ill meet you on the boat.I love you x

Denny❤️:ok. I love you too x

*before the crash*

where all on the boat.I look around for Dennis. I saw him sat with Sharon and Phil.I go over and put my hands over his eyes. ''guess who'' ''Ben?'' '''no me silly'' i give him a kiss and then sit down and I see my dad walking over he hasn't spoken to me since I came out.He comes over and looks at Dennis and says '' can I speak to you'' Dennis nods and stands up.while their gone I speak to Sharon and Phil.

Ian's p.o.v

Ive never liked Dennis not since what he done to Bobby when they where little and now he's made him gay and their in a relationship I just don't like it.I asked to speak to him.We walk to the bottom deck and down a corador and I shove him into a room and lock it.After I make sure its locked I walk to the captain of the boat and punched him in the face and then i went to the wheel and made it crash and the whole boat shook and I went flying into the Thames.

Dennis' p.o.v

Bobby just came and sat by us then I could see Ian out the corner of my eye walking over to us and he asked to talk to me and we went down to the lower deck even though I know I shouldn't of followed him I still did and I shouldn't of because he threw me into a room and locked me in there and I banged on the door asking him to let me out ''im not going to let you out Dennis ive never liked you because of what you said to Bobby when you where little and now youve made him gayand hes in a relationship with you and its just disgusting'' and then after he left the boat shook and I went flying and began to get dizzy.

Bobby's p.o.v

After a while of speaking to Sharon and Phil I wondered where my dad and Dennis were but then suddenly the boat shook like we had crashed in to something and we went flying.After a few moments a paramedic come on to the boat to help ''we need you to get in to groups as where taking you off on boats as the boat is starting to sink slowly but shereley and we need to get you off quick'' then I remembered Dennis and went running down to the bottom deck and heard him shouting ''help!help! Ian put me in here!'' ''baby its me Bobby ok I need you to stand back ok'' I then click the door down and grab him and run as quick as I can I run up the stairs and quickly get on to a boat with Phil and Sharon. ''you ok baby'' he looks at me nodding his head and I wrap him in a hug.''what happened in there? why did he lock you in a room?'' ''he said im not going to let you out Dennis ive never liked you because of what you said to Bobby when you where little and now youve made him gayand hes in a relationship with you and its just disgusting. I just look at him and nod now where the hell is my dad.

*after they all get back to shore*

we went to go home but then a paramedic shouted out ''theres another body'' and we all looked down and there he was my dad.


	8. The make-out

Dennis' p.o.v  
It was just me and Bobby at my house and let's just say that things got a bit carried away after we finished the movie we just watched we started kissing. Then Bobby picked me up so I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck and he walked up to my room and then kicked my door closed and gently laid me on the bed and then started kissing down my neck and it made me moan. While he was doing this to me I started to undo his button-up and slipped it off him I then felt him doing the same to my t-shirt after we got our tops off he started to kiss down my chest and leaving hickeys all over it, it made me moan louder, we started rubbing against each other he then started going faster and faster but before we could do anymore I heard the front door open and Ben asking where we were as quick as he could Bobby got off me and I got up and we got our t-shirts back on and walked downstairs "hey how have you guys been" "we've been good just finished watching a movie" "nice" Bobby looked at me and smiled and then said " I'm gonna go ill see you soon baby I love you" I walk him to the front door " I love you too" I wave him off and then walk back to the living room as I sit down I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket I get it out and see it's a message off Bobby it says:   
Bobby❤️: Hey baby I wish Ben didn't walk in so we could do more but if you ever do want to do more it's up to you and if you don't that's ok just let me know I love you xx  
Me: I love you too baby maybe we could do it on my 18th yeah it's a few months away but I feel like I would be ready by then.I'll see you tomorrow but I'm gonna go bed I love you xx   
Bobby❤️: goodnight love you too xx


End file.
